


In the Twilight

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A simple, intimate, snapshot of Garak and Bashir's changing relationship. I hope you like it.





	In the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).




End file.
